Looking for Love
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Kenzi gets suck in Dyson's body in Season 2 Episode 9 "Original Skin." Time to do some snoopinhg for the bestie and find out why wolf-boy is acting funny. Please read this crazy, untold journey through the inside of Dyson and review. Please and thank you!


It all happened so fast.

It felt like a punch to the stomach, and a bout of nausea overcame me. I held back the vomit as the dizzying effect slowly wore off.

Once my sight returned fully, I realized that I felt strange. I saw more clearly, and I seemed taller. I also didn't feel as sexy in the outfit I put on that morning. In fact, it didn't even feel the same. I then became aware of a slight tickle on my cheeks, chin and lip.

"What the hell is on my face?" I said, slapping my cheeks only to feel stubble. That's new. I then noticed my hands. They were not soft, bigger, and the nails weren't painted like they were moments ago.

"Have we- Have we all switched bodies?" Hale said in a weird accent like the fairy bitch that stole Dyson from my BoBo. My jaw dropped as I realized he was correct. I looked down to see that the sexy outfit I had on had turned into wolf boy's.

Oh. My. God.

I looked up to see my outfit on my body…standing in front of me. It was like I was looking at myself, but I knew there weren't mirrors in Trick's bar. Trickster himself walked out of the room, saying something about nametags? I touched my hair, then. It was short, soft and curly, unlike the normal, long black tresses I saw on the "me" in front of me.

"Am I in Dyson's body?" I thought. To make absotively, posolutely sure, I touched my chest, which was flat and hard, to my now-uber-chiseled stomach. Then I realized the truth.

I pulled the waistband of my jeans away from my body. "Uh, BoBo…I got the wolf junk, babe!" I exclaimed.

"Don't touch it," me said, and my guess was: wolf boy was stuck in my body. "Don't touch anything."

"Sorry," I said, releasing my hold on my…uh his…pants.

"Kenzi?" Bo said from inside insane-o bounty hunter.

"Check me out!" I exclaimed as I busted out some of my signature dance moves. "Kickin' it in the wolf man! Yeah!" Just saying, I was _almost_ as excited to be in his body as I was to be (originally) wearing my sexy, brand new boots!

"Kenzi, Kenzi, go sit down before you break something." Even in my body, Dyson was a real buzz kill. He seemed pretty steady in my killer heels so I almost wondered if he'd done it before…

Either way, I cleared my wolf throat before saying, "Roger." Placing my hand on my chest, I took a moment to wonder at Dyson's – I mean _my _– voice. "Wow. Did you hear my voice? That was, like, so sexy! Roger. Roger."

"Sit." I found it weird that wolf man was treating _me_ like a dog. Well, I guess I was in his body, but still. At the same time, Trick handed me a name tag that said, "Hello, my name is KENZI." For a second, I thought he was hiring me as a waitress.

"Right." I didn't want to, but I sat down. I think I embarrassed Dyson enough. I wondered what I looked like to everyone else. I mean, me in Dyson's body? Now _that's _what I call Crazytown!

Trick handed a name tag to the other me, then asked who else knew who they were. Hale raised his hand, saying he's the rich faerie bitch.

"Then I'm Hale," her body said in an accent that really didn't sound like his, but whatever. "Sorry about this, but…" She – he? – grabbed her boobs, and I didn't know whether to laugh or barf. "Wooooow."

Ciara in Hale's body crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "What did that take? Two seconds?"

"Sorry about that."

I, being my ADHD self, then realized that since I'm in the wolf body, I had power. I tried to turn it on or activate it or something, but nothing was working. "D, how do the claws work? Is it, like, a Wolverine-y thing, or-"

"She's not Dyson," the Doc said. "I am, which means that this liar is Reynard."

The other me growled. I don't know if everyone else heard it, but I did, and that was proof enough for me that the other me was Dyson.

"Guess I better just gut him-" bounty hunter in Bo said, knife ready to end my tragic human existence. The others held him back, saving my weak ass yet again.

"Let's figure this out," faerie girl said.

"She's lying. Or _he's_ lying. _I'm_ Dyson," me insisted.

"Can't take that chance, D. You neither, D," she said, turning to Doc on the second one.

"True that," I said, walking over to a chair. "What we need to do is sit them down and play a little Good Cop, Kenzi Cop." As I set the chair down, the legs shattered. "How do you control these? Did you see that? Pow!" I flexed a little, majorly proud of my new Fae strength.

We sat the two posers down and asked them a few questions.

"Where was Dyson born?" Trick asked.

"What is Dyson's favorite food?" Hale in faerie girl's body said without even giving them a chance to answer.

"What's Dyson's favorite position?" Okay Miss Jellin'. TMI.

"Ciara," the other me scolded.

"Honestly, lady," Doc said. Did I just count red flag number two?

"Not sure? Well, why don't we ask Bo?"

"Are faeries always this freaking jealous?" BoBo asked, and honestly, I agreed with my girly.

"Only when they've been lied to."

"This is ridiculous," Doc interjected.

"I concur," said the other me.

"Hale, what is it?" I asked after noticing that he has been staring at me for over a minute.

"I wanna kiss you…a lot." Okay, I was officially freaked out. I looked around hoping someone could explain his sudden attraction to me. "What else was in my beer?" he said. I silently guessed that the gorgon blood doubled as ecstasy or something.

"You must be feeling Ciara's passion for Dyson. The gorgon blood must be intensifying the emotions of the original body."

"Where's Lauren?" Bo asked, breaking up the extremely awkward situation. "If these two are both claiming to be Dyson…"

"The good Doc must be in limbo," Hale finished.

"Where she might have to deal with the Nain Rouge… That little girl really needs a time out." By that point I was confused. Who was the Nain Rouge? What did she do? Bo saw her when she was in limbo?

"Bo, you met the Nain Rouge?" Apparently, she was pretty important for Trick to be wary.

"Uh…maybe?" Trick led her away.

I was still kinda thinking about that whole emotion thing. I noticed I hadn't been acting on wolf boy's emotions, so I decided to do a little investigation. Normally, I would have done it Charlie's Angel's style, sneaking into his place or something. Since I was in his body, though, it made my mission a whole lot easier.

I first tried to figure out where I ended and Dyson began. It's more confusing than one would think. He obviously loved Miss Rich Faerie Bitch, or so it seemed to everyone on the outside looking in, so I snuck glances at her body to see if I got horny or something. Okay, that sounded a lot weirder than I thought it would. Either way, when I looked, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I thought, "Well, maybe she's just a rebound then. Maybe he still loves Bo." So, I looked to Bo – or, at least, her body – and she launched herself at the two posers.

The other me got pushed away, and she growled. Okay, that's three strikes for the Doc, and she is outta there! BoBo had her hand firmly around the Doc's – or should I say, Reynard's? – neck.

"Stop, Woods!" Trick yelled at her.

"Now, the 'Who's the Real Dyson?' Quiz was amusing, but I think you'll find my methods more effective," she said, clearly not loosening her grip.

I ripped her off of Lauren and forced her to face me. She seemed a bit disoriented at first, and then she got that look that I can only describe as "drunk on sex." Her eyes glazed over, but it was like she was still trying to seduce someone that wasn't there. Oh, wait. There was me.

"Uh oh… I know this look," I said, and I could feel Dyson's body react to it, too. It went on high alert, like it was ready to fight. I couldn't think about it too much, though. "She's hungry. Bo's body is hungry."

"Trick said our bodies retain their original emotions," the other me said. "What about primal instincts to survive?"

"To feed," Hale added.

"If you insist," Bo said. Quicker than The Flash, she pushed me out of the way and grabbed Hale – well, Ciara's body – and started sucking the Chi out of her. Jeeze, Woods seemed like a natural.

BoBo in his body started panicking as everyone rushed to break it up. "She won't- I won't be able to stop!" They struggled, but, damn, Bo's body is super strong! "A little help, please?"

"Kenzi, get in there!" the other me ordered me. I grabbed my BoBo around the waist and finally ripped her away from the faerie, who fell to the floor. I hoped she wasn't dead, and after thinking about it, it was me that hoped that.

"I just watched myself die," Hale's body said – and I still thought that accent was goofy on him! Ew.

"You're not dead, and you're not gonna be," the other me said. I've never seen myself so serious. "Bo, you need to fix this. She's fading fast."

"I can't! I'm not in the right body." Dyson growled in my body. I had to think how sexy it would be if I was a werewolf. I wouldn't need Dyson's body. I could wolf out whenever I wanted, and I wouldn't be the damsel in distress any more. I'd be just as strong as everyone else.

"Woo!" bounty hunter in Bo said. "Man, did she taste good! What a rush…"

"Kenzi, get him out of here," Trick ordered.

"I'm on it. Come on, dude, this is for your own good." I turned him around and led the creep away from the crowd.

"And be sure to chain him up," Trick added.

I grabbed a chair and sat him down. Grabbing a particularly large and old fashioned looking chain, I wrapped it around his hands and feet. I was just able to hold back the laughter as I thought how weird this looked: me as Dyson tying up what looks like Bo. Talk about whips-and-chains kinky. Briefly, I wondered if they did what I was doing. Creepy visuals that I didn't need flooded into my head, and I stopped thinking about my best friend like that. If she wants to get a little freaky under the sheets, that's her thing. I just didn't want the visuals.

"Are you gonna behave?" I asked Woods. He just glared at me. I tested the chain once before relaxing.

"Kenzi," Trick called.

"Yeah?"

"Lauren's gone. We need to interrogate Woods."

"Great," I sighed. "Looney on the loose." Next thing I knew, everyone was crowded around the all-knowing bounty hunter.

"Where has Reynard gone?"

"Nowhere good, Sweet Potato, nowhere good."

"Come on, Woods. You've read the file, know his history. Think."

I only half listened to the conversation. I wanted to investigate Dyson more. I wanted my bestie to be happy, so I took a closer look at Dyson's innermost feelings.

I felt his loyalty - no, duty - to Hale and Trick, even if it was faint. I felt a slight hunger, and I also felt empty. Literally. It was like Dyson had an internal organ missing, something vital to life like his small intestine or his heart.

His heart.

I looked at Bo's body again. Trick and the real Bo were talking about what Lauren wants. I didn't care in that moment. Looking at Bo's body, I felt no horniness, no love, nothing. I realized Dyson lost his heart at the same time Bo realized where Lauren went.

"He's gone to kill the Ash."

"Say what?"

No one paid attention to me. They just scattered in an attempt to figure stuff out. Bo called Lauren's cell, Trick tried to remove the containment thingy, and the other me kept an eye on Woods. Me, me? Since my mission was accomplished, I decided to celebrate. I wanted to see just how well Dyson holds his liquor.

I went out to the bar, grabbed a shot glass, and made sure to grab a bottle. Any bottle. I was swearing off gorgon blood if a side effect was suddenly getting a penis. I took one shot. I barely felt the burn of the alcohol. Shot number two, feelin' swell. Three shots: still good. I took another, and I started to feel the beginnings of a buzz, but nowhere near tipsy like I usually am at three. "Come to Mama," I said, pouring shot number five. I downed it, set the glass on the counter, and exhaled. "Five shots and I am feelin' fine. Woo, Lordy, this body can drink!" I saw my body walk out of Trick's back room, looking very serious. I supposed everyone else needed to soak it in while they can, 'because I never look that serious. "Hi, Me," I called. Maybe I could out drink myself! When Me kept walking, even I, in my buzzed state, got concerned. "Where are you going?"

Dyson didn't answer or slow down until that friggin' faerie called him. I rolled my eyes as I watched Ciara walk over to Dyson. I also took another shot for the hero speech that was to come.

"I have to stop Reynard," Dyson said. Ciara nodded. She rubbed his arms, and I thought she was about to say something like, "Be careful out there," or "I love you," but instead she did something a little different. She kissed him. Long and lovingly, and he placed his hands on her waist. Wait. Those were my hands!

I only then remembered that they may be Dyson and Ciara, but they were in mine and Hale's bodies. Could I just say that it was super weird watching myself kiss some guy like they're kissing…and I didn't even like the guy that way! "Oh, that does not look right." I took one more shot, quickly followed by another, trying to get the image of me kissing Hale out of my head. I then noticed that Bo walked in. Shit. I hoped she hadn't seen the kiss. The look on her face told me that I was wrong.

For a moment, I got confused. I sure as hell don't like Ciara or Hale like that, so Dyson wasn't feeling my feelings. At the same time, I've been inside him for how long? I was positive that he did not love that faerie. And what about Hale? I doubt he liked me like that. It was obvious it was Ciara and Dyson's feelings if they even still had them. Maybe it was just Ciara. Maybe Dyson just felt an obligation to love her. Or maybe he wanted to love her, but he can't. No. He loves Bo, he just has to, but he just can't. Maybe one day soon he'll find his heart and he'll go right back to loving Bo and Ciara will be forgotten. Yes. That sounded better. Seeing the look on Bo's face, I vowed that if it was in my power, I would do anything to help wolf boy find his heart. How could he have lost it in the first place? I really wanted to ask him, but he was still in hero-mode.

"Trick will find a way to get us back into our bodies, Ciara," the other me promised.

"Good luck," she said before walking away. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

Dyson turned away and started to go, but I stopped him.

"Whoa, dude! Booby-trap," I reminded him. I did _not_ want my body to get dead because wolf boy wanted to take a stroll.

"It won't leave a scratch. Promise."

I grabbed my jacket from the counter and handed it to him. "It's chilly out there." He took it. "I'm allergic to peanuts," I informed him. "And my hair does this crazy thing when I get out in the rain-"

"Kenzi," he said, putting his hand on my chest. "I'll take care of you. Every powerless, human inch of you."

In an instant, the sweet moment I thought we shared turned into a moment of resentment. I hated myself for what I was. I hated myself for being human. I had no cool powers like everyone else. I didn't even have the strength that everyone else had. It was always someone having to save my ass, and never the other way around. Sure, Lauren was also human, but she's different. At least she had an official spot in Fae society, and on top of it, she was smart. I was just your average run away, my only talent being a con artist.

I then saw myself walking away. I'll admit, I checked myself out. I followed my super skinny legs down. "Dang, I look good in those boots." I saw Bo again as I turned back, looking very upset. I decided to cheer her up. "Hey, why don't you sit with me? Have a drink." She sat down, but didn't grab a glass. I tried to think of how I should cheer her up if I couldn't get her wasted. Compliments! Girls always love compliments. "You know you look hot today right?" She looked down questioningly at her "new apparel," meaning the bounty hunter's body and clothes. "Before the body switch, I mean. Did you hear it when everyone went silent when you walked in?"

"That's because there was no one in the bar. It was already silent."

"Whatever. You still looked sexy, whether Dyson wants to admit it or not."

"Dyson seems to think that what we had was nothing," she said, going into mope-mode. Shit. Wrong move.

"He probably only said that to get Ciara off his back. You rocked his world, and he knows it. Or at least he better," I muttered, downing another shot.

"You would know. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"You know what, Bo?" I asked, getting off the subject of dogs. "You are amazing."

"And you are drunk, Kenz," she said, taking away my liquor.

"No, I am serious! I mean, the will power it must take for you to control your hunger. I mean, Woods is a pretty tough dude, and he was in your body for - what? Like, ten minutes? - before he death-sucked Ciara like an evil vacuum. Hey, do you think you can really still save Ciara?"

"I better if I ever want Dyson to talk to me again." We both stared at Ciara's body for a moment, and we saw Ciara watching over it, as well. Bo turned back to me and seemed to choose her next words carefully. "What's it like in there, Kenz? Can you feel what he feels?" I shifted uncomfortably. "Is he in love with Ciara?"

I wanted to say, "No way! Of course he doesn't! It's you all the way, babe!" but something held me back. It must have been wolf boy's conscience. Something inside me said, "That's personal information, and it's not yours to tell. So, instead I said, "I never thought I'd say this Bo, but I can't tell you. It's his most private emotions…even if he is a no-good wolf."

"I got it. My bad."

"Although, I must admit, I feel like he's got a bit of a foot fetish goin' on in here."

"I think that's still you, Kenz."

"Whatever you say… Now give me back the booze," I said, reaching for the bottle.

"No. You're already drunk."

"Oh, come on. I think you need a drink. This has been a very stressful night for you with wolf boy, and Ciara, and the Doc… Not to mention the whole 'I'm in the wrong body' situation we're all in, and the whole 'Ciara's on her way to Fae Heaven' or whatever it would be. You need a drink. In fact, it's a doozy for me. I need another shot." I reached for the bottle again.

"How many have you already had?"

I paused, wide eyed and ready to lie. "Uh… Oh, I don't know. One, maybe two?" Bo stared at me with that big sister look that said, "I don't believe you at all." "Okay, three tops."

"No," she insisted.

"Would you at least take one shot? Just one. You could use it."

She stared at me with that look for a few moments longer. She finally realized that she can't say no, so she grabbed the bottle, poured one shot, and drank it. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Never better," she said flatly.

We fell into a solemn silence and watched Hale's body kneel next to Ciara's, which was by now lying on a table. I suddenly wondered how Lauren was doing in limbo. More so, where was Hale? He was in Ciara's body, but since Woods sucked her Chi like a whore sucks a dick, no one has heard anything from him. Was he in limbo, or somewhere else? Where ever he was, I hoped he was okay and could hold on until we fixed all of this.

Which then made me wonder… Could we fix all this? What if Trick didn't have the answers? Would we all be stuck in these bodies for the rest of our lives? I wouldn't mind the powers, but I never exactly planned for a sex change if I ever became Fae. That had me thinking of Dyson…in my body…

The silence then became too much for me to bear. I didn't like where my thoughts were going. Either way, I voiced my concern. "What if Dyson can't stop Reynard? What if he gets my weak body…dead?"

"Then you'll both have to share Dyson's."

"It's not funny, Bo." She chuckled, which made me feel a little better, but her comment made me think… "How would we work the bathroom?"

Bo put her arm around me, then. Normally it would have felt nice, like a big sister type thing. Unfortunately, the body she was in made me want to never be related to it. "It'll be alright, Kenzi."

"It really won't," said a familiar voice in an unfamiliar accent.

"How'd you get out?" Bo asked her body. The three of us – minus Ciara's body, of course – stood up.

"Where's Trick?" I added.

"I've locked Trick down below," Woods explained. "It's important the Light never know I was here, that Reynard escaped the Dark's clutches. I need to end this, which is why I need to burn this place to the ground."

"You can't," Ciara said, moving in front of her motionless body.

"Says who? I'm a succubus who just hopped up on faerie Chi. There ain't a man alive who can stop me now."

I stepped out from behind Bo, bracing myself. "I'll take that bet." I grounded myself, then tried to tap into Dyson's wolf side. If he can kinda sorta wolf out in my body, then I sure as hell can wolf out in his. I trying doing a few karate positions with my hands. "Come on, big man."

He spit before running at me, yelling like a freaking Viking. He moved me back a bit, but I pushed him off of me. I felt my anger for having to fight someone that was inside my best friend, and then I felt something else connected to it. Something with a lot of power behind it. "Nobody uses my bestie's body without buying her a drink first!" I tap into that powerful add-on to my anger and BAM! Energy surged through me, lengthening my nails and teeth, and strengthening my body. I roared, and then started slashing. I was sure that if I was watching this from my human body, I wouldn't see anything, because right now, I am moving way too fast! Heck, I was so focused, I barely heard Bo when she said something about her face… Oh. Not the face? Gotcha.

My cockiness was short-lived when Woods grabbed me, then threw me to the floor. I had another brief moment of thinking of Bo and Dyson getting their S&M on, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Oh, this girl's body is more powerful than you reckon," Woods was saying.

"I'm more woman than you can handle!" Bo said, lunging for herself. Woods pushed her right into the bar counter. "Whoo… that was surreal."

Bo didn't exactly help, but she gave me enough time to stand back up and gain the element of surprise. I took a good breath, and then went in for it again. My problem was that I didn't go in swinging and asshole bounty hunter landed two good punches and grabbed my throat before I could barely touch him. Why did he have to get Bo's body? He obviously knew how to use it a little too well.

"Hey, Woods, time for a face lift," Bo said. We both looked to her and saw her with a broken bottle under her chin.

"You don't have it in you, sweetheart."

"Woods," came a voice from the other side. We both turned again, and Trick flicked some sort of powder in Wood's face. He immediately let go and fell to the floor while I instinctively waved the weird stuff away and tried not to inhale it. "Lock me in my own lair, will you? You might have a headache tomorrow," Trick told Bo.

"This mean you found a way to get us back into our bodies?" she asked hopefully.

"A couple days in group therapy oughtta flush out the gorgon blood."

"Seriously?" Bo and I ask at the same time.

"No. All it'll take is a transluminal migration circle."

"Oh. Well, I could've told you that," Bo said smartly.

Just then, I saw something I never thought I'd see again… My body!

"Special delivery," the other me said, followed by a handcuffed Doc held by one of the Ash's beefy body guards.

"Just in time," Bo announced. "How's Lochlan?"

"Pretty pissed," me answered.

"Did you guys see my wolf moves? Woo-hoo!" I exclaimed, punching the air. Sure, I wasn't the one who threw faerie dust, but I still thought I was pretty awesome! Of course, Bo just laughed.

"Alright," Trick began, "Get Bo's body, Ciara's body, and Reynard's body next to each other on the floor." He slipped into his lair to get whatever a transvestite loony immigration circle thingy needed.

Me held Lauren as the body guard left. Bo, Ciara and I worked on moving the bodies to the floor. Trick came back with chalk and a fabric pouch. He drew a giant circle around the unconscious bodies, and then motioned for the rest of us to hop in. We did, then he took some grass looking stuff out of the pouch and put it over the chalk circle, chanting something weird. Then he stared at us, and for a moment, I thought it didn't work.

Then I felt the punch again.

As the nausea and dizzy sensation passed, I saw Bo and Dyson, in their original bodies, kneeling over Ciara. Bo breathed her Chi back into her, which I still found pretty cool. Ciara sat up, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I…?"

"You?" Bo supplied. "Yes."

"I was going to say, 'alive.' Thank you. I may not know everything there is to know about you, but I'm glad you're you."

"Yeah," Bo said, ripping off her name tag. "Me too."

I noticed Dyson supporting Ciara and couldn't help but think, "He's trying so hard." I could tell how much he wanted to love her, even without being in his body anymore. I knew how he felt. He wanted to feel love, or at least wanted to feel something, even if it couldn't be with Bo. I knew that Ciara was trying too, but it's hard to build a relationship when someone wasn't being completely honest or open.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Woods said, holding Reynard and interrupting my train of thought. "You are encouraged to attend the final judgment day of our friend, Reynard, here." His prisoner gave a weak wave with one dirty, shackled hand. "Although, it is on Dark Fae territory, so maybe I'll just tip my cap and say, 'Thanks ya'll. It's been a real treat.'" He walked out of the bar, guiding along a handcuffed, giggling psycho.

"It's been a real treat, alright," Bo said. We all exchange conspiratorial smiles.

"Well, time to clean up," Trick said, probably thinking someone will help him. No one did, but he didn't necessarily seem to mind sweeping up his circle.

Dyson held Ciara, and Hale helped the Doc adjust after being in limbo for so long. "Hale, I'm not elderly," I heard her say.

"How was limbo?" Bo asked.

I tuned out the conversation and watched Dyson and Ciara. I could definitely see why Bo was jealous and devastated. I mean, Dyson was a pretty attractive guy, and it looked like he was slow dancing with someone else, but they weren't really moving. Just holding each other. And that girl he was holding was pretty and rich. Yeah, I'd be jealous, too.

I could understand that he would have been distraught if Ciara had died. He said he had known her for decades. Even if he didn't love her, that kind of thing wasn't easily forgotten. Although, he was doing a good job of going through the motions. Dyson should totally pick up a career as an actor! He was hot! I could totally see him in that Underworld series or something! I mean, he was doing a fantastic job acting in love with Ciara and going through the motions. If I hadn't just been inside of him – that sounded super weird – I would think they were in love.

I knew the truth. I just wished Bo did, too, but it wasn't my place to tell her. Maybe Dyson would tell her on his own one day…

I looked back to Bo just as Hale said, "Let's get you home, Doc."

"Night," Bo said, touching Lauren's arm. They walked out, and Bo and I watched them leave.

"We're going, too," Dyson said, appearing with Ciara on his arm. I watched him open his mouth again, close it, glance at me, then back to Bo. I hoped he was going to tell her the truth, but doubted it since Ciara was right there. "Thank you." Perhaps another time. He stood there for a moment awkwardly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ciara said. I was pleasantly surprised when she hugged Bo, and I'm sure she was, too.

Dyson didn't seem to know what to do, so he looked at me and said, "You."

"Yes?" I asked playfully as he walked over.

"You are weak, pathetic, and you need glasses."

He was serious, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow… That's kinda mean," I said as the hurt settled in.

"It 's a miracle you've survived this long, Kenz. You just might be the strongest person I have ever met."

Touched by his comment, I didn't refuse his hug. "You know, I learned a few things about you, too." He pulled away slightly. "Being inside you felt very empty. You're missing something huge in here, aren't you?"I asked, placing a hand on his chest. I didn't know how much he thought I knew, but I figured he underestimated my knowledge a tad.

With one hand, he grabbed my hand that was on his heart. He glanced at Bo and Ciara, and then put a finger to my lips, silently begging me to say nothing to Bo. He walked back to his girl. "Come on, Ciara. Let's go home." They left, arm in arm.

"You know," Bo said to me. "Normally that might make me jealous."

"It shouldn't, Bo." I smiled at her. We hugged, and I desperately wanted to tell her what I found – or should I say, what I didn't find – while being inside Dyson. I decided that was his call. He would tell her when he's ready…which I hoped was soon.


End file.
